This invention relates to handles used on vehicles and structures. More particularly this invention relates to a paddle handle assembly that has an offset operating mechanism to effect a slim profile in order to conserve space in or on the object to which the paddle handle assembly is attached.
Handle assemblies utilizing paddle handles are well known in industry for use on vehicle doors or compartments. Additionally, paddle handles are commonly used in homes or businesses in a variety of applications. Typically, the paddle handle includes a tray which has a recess. The paddle handle is disposed inside of this tray and is pivotal with respect to this tray. The tray is mounted flush with the surface of the door being latched. This flush mounting provides aerodynamic benefits, and is attractive in style and appearance.
Connected to the paddle handle, in back of the tray, is a linkage or an operating arm which actuates once the paddle handle is rotated by a person or a machine. Such linkages or operating arms are then connected to a cable, rod, or other such mechanism, which in turn is connected to a door latch. Upon actuation of the linkage, the door is unlatched and may be opened. Alternatively, the linkages or operating arms are sometimes themselves equipped with a latch bar which is fit into an opening in a door jamb or contacts another surface. Actuation of the operating arm causes the latch bar to move out of the door jamb or away from the other surface, hence allowing the door to be opened.
Different configurations of operating arms and paddle handles in general are well known in the prior art. Various configurations of operating arms and paddle handles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,954; 4,892,338; and 4,951,486. In addition, another such paddle handle that represents the prior art is a rotary combination compartment lock sold by Hansen International of Columbia, S.C.
While the prior art teaches various configurations of operating arms for paddle handles, the prior art does not teach a way of configuring a paddle handle such that the width of the paddle handle assembly is minimized. The prior art places the operating arm or linkage directly behind the recess formed in the tray. This placement causes the paddle handle assembly to have a significant depth. In applications such as in vehicle doors, space is at a premium, and it may not be possible to fit a paddle handle into a door that is thin or has other components. Therefore, there is a need for an offset handle assembly which has a slim profile thereby minimizing the depth of the paddle handle and allowing the paddle handle to be used in applications which require a paddle handle assembly of small depth.
Objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
One aspect of the present invention provides an improved paddle handle assembly having an offset operating mechanism. The paddle handle assembly consists of a tray which has a front side and a back side. The tray also has a recess and a paddle handle is disposed in this recess on the front side of the tray. The paddle handle can be pivoted with respect to the tray. Also, the paddle handle assembly has a base member that extends to the back side of the tray. This base member has a flange on one end. The base flange extends laterally adjacent the recess. Further, a drive member is included in the paddle handle assembly. The drive member has a drive portion that is disposed on the back side of the tray. The drive member is mounted for pivotal movement with the paddle handle. At least one linkage member is operatively connected to the drive member. The linkage member is disposed on the back side of the tray. Also, an operating mechanism is present in the paddle handle assembly. This operating mechanism is secured to the base member flange. The operating mechanism is operatively connected to the linkage member. Pivoting of the paddle handle with respect to the tray causes the drive member and the linkage member to effect operation of the operating mechanism.
Also, according to another aspect of the invention, an offset handle assembly is provided. This assembly has a tray which has both a front side and a back side, and also defines a recess. A handle which is pivotal with respect to the tray is provided. This handle is substantially located within the recess on the front side of the tray. A mechanical linkage is operatively connected to this handle, and the mechanical linkage operates when the handle is turned. An operating mechanism is operatively connected to this mechanical linkage. The operating mechanism is disposed on the back side of the tray and is adjacent to the recess so as to be laterally offset from the handle. Operation of the mechanical linkage causes the operating mechanism to operate.
Optionally, the operating mechanism of the assembly may include a pin and a first operating mechanism member rotatably mounted to the pin. A second operating mechanism member may be rotatably mounted to the pin. The second operating mechanism member is pivotable with respect to the first operating mechanism member. An operating mechanism bolt may extend through the first and second operating mechanism members for pivoting the first operating mechanism member relative to the second operating mechanism member.
Alternatively, the paddle handle assembly may have a first rod that could pivotally connect to one end of the operating mechanism for connection to a first latch. A second rod could pivotally connect to another end of the operating mechanism in order to connect to a second latch.
Another aspect of the present invention may have the linkage member move substantially forward and backward in one direction. The assembly may further include a first rod that is pivotally connected to one end of the operating mechanism. The first rod may move in a direction substantially perpendicular to that of the linkage member. A second rod may be pivotally connected to one end of the operating mechanism. The second rod may move in a direction substantially perpendicular to that of the linkage member.